Open office areas typically are subdivided into smaller work areas by space-dividing wall panel arrangements. Such wall panel arrangements typically include panel sections, which are serially connected together into various two-way, three-way and four-way connections to define individual workstations. Thereafter, additional system components are suspended from the wall panels, such as worksurfaces, cabinets and the like.
Some wall panel arrangements are formed with an open rectangular frame which is covered by vertically enlarged cover pads or tiles. Typically, the open interior areas are provided to permit communication and/or power cabling to be routed therethrough. Once the wall panel arrangement is installed, the cover pads are then removably connected on the panel frames to cover the panel interiors.
Numerous constructions have been utilized for such cover pads. Often, the cover pad is formed from a rigid rectangular frame and an additional panel such as a fiberglass panel is mounted to the frame. An aesthetically pleasing fabric is then laid over the front face of the panel and secured to the cover pad frame. Many of these pads are acoustical in that they are made of an acoustic dampening material, and are tackable to permit push pins to be pushed therein.
Typically, the frame is constructed of separate rails which are rigidly secured together. However, such rigid rectangular frames require additional manufacturing steps such as welding.
It therefore is an object of the invention to overcome a number of the disadvantages associated with known cover pads.
The invention relates to an improved cover pad for a space-dividing wall panel system. The cover pad is an acoustical type cover pad which dampens sound and also is tackable to receive push pins or tacks therein. The cover pad has an improved construction wherein an interior molded panel is provided which is compressed about its peripheral edges to define compressed edge sections which provide rigidity to the cover pad. While peripheral edge rails are joined to the periphery of the molded panel, the compressed edge sections are sufficiently rigid such that the outer edge rails are not rigidly connected one to the other. Rather, the edge rails are bonded to the edge sections of the molded pad by suitable adhesives which simplifies the panel construction and reduces costs.
Further, the molded panel is formed from a laminate-like material having multiple layers of fiberglass and an embedded scrim material. The fiberglass layers have a lower density in the central region of the molded panel located inwardly of the compressed edge sections to provide an increased acoustical dampening function for the cover pad. Further, the scrim material provides layers or seams of a tackable material which facilitates the receipt of push pins and the like.
Still further, the molded panel includes a mounting region which is compressed similar to the edge sections disposed adjacent thereto. The mounting region has a greater rigidity and defines an area through which ports or apertures are provided to receive communication or electrical receptacles therethrough. The increased rigidity of this mounting region facilitates mounting of bezels or other trim components within the receptacle ports.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.